Multifunction headlights are known, in particular dual function headlights with a halogen light source, which provide the beam with cut-off, in particular a dipped beam and, when the shield is in the retracted position, another type of beam without cut-off. However, this beam without cut-off is generally too weak to constitute an approved main beam so that it is necessary to provide an additional main-beam headlight which is switched on when the shield is retracted.
Multifunction headlights are also known, in particular dual function headlights with a halogen light source, approved only for the production of a beam without cut-off, in particular a main beam, but this beam is narrow and not very homogeneous. Dual-function headlights with a xenon source are approved alone with a main beam of satisfactory width, but the homogeneity also requires to be improved.